Trapped
by OtakuYaoiGuy101
Summary: Riku cheats on Sora with his brother Roxas, In anger Sora runs off with Roxas and Riku looking for him. Roxas tries to find his brother but will just one walk change his life.? Pairings: Riku x Roxas Axel x Roxas Content: Lanuage / Rape


So yeah I haven't been on here in a wile due to my computer Internet messing up so I saved all my important files and I rebooted my entire computer so i'll try to update most of my stories in due time. But I found this story in my idea archives and I thought it would be kinda fun to write.

* * *

-[Roxas' POV]-

The bell rang releasing us from 5th period and Mr. Vexen made me stay after class so I was late to 6th period. As I walked in the gym Coach Zigbar look at me for a second and turned his attention back towards Coach Lexaues. As I walked into the locker rooms almost everyone else hade already dressed out except a few people.

I took off my shirt when someone wrapped their arm around my chest and rested their head on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact of their arms and their cold minty breath on my neck. I instantly new who it way.

I asked "Would you like something Riku?"

He slightly chuckled and asked "Have you ever been with someone?"

I turned around and looked up at Riku and asked "What do you mean?"

Riku sighed and asked "Do I have to spell it out for you Roxas, I want you."

I laughed and said "Funny Riku I know you love screwing my brother till he can't walk."

He sighed and warning signs went of in my head when I heard the clink on a blet buckle.

I went to call for help but Riku quickly covered my mouth with his hand I tried to scream again but all I could manage was a low moan.

Riku smiled stroked my stomach wile saying "Don't worry you'll be moaning like that later."

I still tried to yell but it was useless I was going to be raped by my brothers boyfriend.

Riku sighed and said "Don't worry Roxie i'll be gentle."

I tried to scream over and over but my throat was dry and hoarse it hurt to breath.

Riku shoved me against the lockers behind us and started sucking and lightly nibbling on my neck.

I tried to hold it back but I moaned in pleasure and Riku pulled away and smirked in success then went back to my neck lightly licking the hickey he left on my neck.

Riku harshly pressed his lips against mine and nibbled on my bottom lip when I gasped I felt him smirk and his tongue entered my mouth when I heard Sora's voice yell "You bastard!"

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sora dropping to his knees with tears flowing from his eyes like a river.

I pushed Riku away from me and went to comfort my brother when Riku grabbed m wrist and asked "Where do you think you're going?"

I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he tightened his grip and pulled me towards him.

Sora hade ran out of the locker room by now and Riku cradling me in his chest.

I tried to push him away from me as I yelled "Riku let me..!"

My sentence was interrupted when Riku quickly slid his tongue into my mouth and I bite down and kneed Riku in the stomach as he started to fall I ran out the door without looking back.

I pushed open the doors and looked around for a few seconds, Sora was nowhere in sight.

I looked around for the closest person which happened to be Kairi (Sora's bestfriend) I asked "Do you know which way..."

She pointed towards the north exit of the gym saying "He looks pretty upset."

I ran towards the doors almost slamming into them and I almost tripped running down the hall looking for Sora.

After two stomach of running I heard loud sobbing from a nearby bathroom I ran in and looked over to see Sora hugging his knees to his chest with his head tucked in his knees.

Sora sprang up when he saw me.

I started walking toward him when he started to walk backwards.

I asked "Sora why would I ever kiss..."

Sora looked at me with anger in his eyes and yelled "I don't know just leave me alone."

Sora pushed my out of his way and started running down the hall towards the school front doors.

I ran after him pushing the doors open the cold air instantly attacked my body.

I hugged myself for warmth and forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt .

I thought about if for a moment before heading to Aerith's Shop in the Tram Commons.

I ran through Station Heights to get there quickly but there was a Grandstander Event going on and it was crowded so I decided to take the Underground Passage to get there.

I ran towards Gate 4 when I ran into someone and fell backwards when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto me feet.

I looked up to see a tall redhead with black diamond shaped tattoos under his green cat like eyes.

He looked down and me and smiled asking "Where are you going in such a hurry and why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

I replied "Trying to find my brother because his boyfriend tried to rape me."

He chuckled and said "Hhhmm interesting story, but one more question."

I looked back up and him and asked "What it it?"

He into my eyes and asked "Do you think anyone can hear you scream down here?"

I looked up at him confused and asked "What do you..?"

He wrapped his arm around my chest and pulled me towards him.

I gasped and tried to squirm away but he started dragging me but I stomped on his foot and he let me go but started chasing me not long after.

I ran left and saw a number two with an arrow pointing to an arched doorway leading downwards.

I looked back and saw that the readhead was only a few feet behind me I ran through Gate 2 to a square room with a water what on the edge of the room.

I looked around for a few seconds before I heard footsteps behind me I ran down a corridor towards Gate 1.

After turning left two times I saw light and heard people talking.

I sighed in relief but when I turned right I saw that the gate was closed.

I screamed "HELP!" as loud as I can.

I screamed and started hitting the metal gate as loud as I can but it was so use I heard footsteps and chuckling I started to scream as loud as I could.

I looked back to see the readhead smirking he bent down and whispered in my ear "I asked you if anyone could hear you scream down here."

I asked "What do you want from me!?"

He just smirked and said "I want you."

* * *

DunDunDunnn so theres chapter one of Taken and I didn't have to delete the old story and stuff like that all I have to do it edit the chapter so now it makes it a lot easier on my behalf.


End file.
